infinite_planesfandomcom-20200216-history
EES Cataphract
"And from the skies will fall down, A spear of light and flames. It would engulf the blue planet, leaving it barren for thousands of years." - Anonymous The EES Cataphract (EX-CATAPHRACT) was a Platform-class Earth Empire weapons platform made operational in the year 2989 under the control of the Earth Empire's elite deep-space military branch, Ironhand. The weapons platform was noted as the doomsday weapon hi-jacked by the Interstellar Alliance to bring about the desolation of Terra. History Construction : The EES Cataphract was constructed in the early years of galactic protest regarding the way the Earth Empire treats its colonized systems. Built directly on the site of deployment approximately in between Terra and the edge of the Solar System. It is the largest known Terran-made weapon and has enough power to funnel a beam of energies potent enough to wreck a planet without turning it into a singularity. Destruction of Pluto : Directly after being operational, the Earth Empire demonstrated the EES Cataphract's destructive power by annihilating the open-port planetoid Pluto. This was done without any warning whatsoever and has served as the final straw in the arising conflict as certain key personnel from other empires were docked into the port at the time of the attack. The Cataphract is invaded : Designed to be a heavily guarded fortress weapon, the EES Cataphract proved to be a very tough enemy to take over. Multiple lives were lost on what would be known as "The battle for the Cataphract" but defenses soon failed even with the Earth Empire's superior technology. Now in the Alliance's hands it took 72 hours to turn the whole weapon around to aim at Terra and another 24 hours to fire. Technical Data Weaponry The EES Cataphract is outfitted with a multitude of heavy firepower ranging from multi-missile launchers, solid and energy weapon turrets, rocket launcers and a whole regiment of personal mobile troopers. Aside from having a whole crew of elite soldiers the Cataphract has a very powerful planet destruction beam cannon mounted on it. Faust Cannon : A powerful beam cannon designed by Focillon Industries and named after one of the pioneer researchers of the Colonization project, Dezeeree Faust. The Faust Cannon makes use of an exclusive particle collider as the source of the main beam with a power source for its own exclusive use. 37% of the whole of the Cataphract is occupied by the Faust Cannon alone and can be retracted in to prevent it from being damaged by enemy troops. : It takes approximately 24 hours to complete a full charge of the Faust Cannon but does not really require being charged up to full to be fired and deal devastating damage to a planet the size of Jupiter. This charging feature only serves as a safety feature to stabilize the beam in order for the ensuing destruction to not create a singularity. : The Faust can only be fired once until its refractors are replaced as the beam created is intense enough to disintegrate half of the cannon's firing mechanism. This is not a design flaw and is actually intended to be a disposable part of the cannon as it comes with multiple refractors for different types of situations. Defenses Hull Armor input Barrier input Category:Vehicles